1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to welding processes and equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and equipment for performing a welding operation using ultrasonic sensing to position a welding head relative to a workpiece on which the welding operation is being performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated welding operations make use of controls to accurately position a welding head or torch relative to the workpiece or workpieces being welded. For example, automated welders often employ a guidance system that includes a track on which the unit is mounted to maintain the position of the torch over the desire weld path, and the torch is mounted to a movable slide that enables automatic adjustment of the distance between the torch and the surface being welded. Currently, most guidance systems use various forms of mechanical and electronic systems to position the welding torch, from simple systems such as guide rollers to more elaborate artificial vision and laser controls. Due to the nature of the welding process, by-products such as intense light, x-rays, smoke, heat, and molten metal become interfering factors in the weld zone and often result in failure to position the weld torch accurately. Such systems also may require a large amount maintenance.
In view of the above, there is a need for welding guidance systems that are not sensitive to by-products within the weld environment and can accurately position a welding torch relative to the surface being welded.